


Come Back to Bed

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Bucky learns breaking the rules makes the bed cold.





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Song-Fic: “Come Back to Bed” – John Mayer  
> Warnings: Mild angst, fluff, implied smut.

 

 

__

 

_Still is the life of your room when you’re not inside._  
_And all of your things tell the sweetest story-line._  
_Your tears on these sheets and your footsteps are down the hall._  
_So, tell me what I did._  
_I can’t find where the moment went wrong at all._  
_You can be mad in the morning. I’ll take back what I said._  
_Just don’t leave me alone here. It’s cold, baby._  
_Come back to bed. C'mon back to bed._

Bucky stared up at the ceiling and frowned. The sweat hadn’t even cooled on his body and the taste of her skin was still on his tongue, but the post-coital bliss that normally followed was utterly illusive. He tried to replay what happened in the last hour that would have made Y/N leave the bed, but he was coming up blank.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep without her – but did he like to?

No.

Did he even want to?

Absolutely not.

This was their last night together before he would be gone for a week on a mission, which meant there should have been at least two or three more rounds of mind-blowing sex before they nodded off. Y/N getting up, dressing, and leaving right after they’d just finished nearly breaking the damn bed meant something was wrong, but he just didn’t know what.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any shut-eye until whatever was going on was resolved, Bucky threw back the blankets, reached for his boxers, and pulled them on. He made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, and when he saw Y/N standing outside on the patio, wrapped in a blanket and drinking a tumbler of whiskey, he knew there was no way she was going to be cajoled into coming back to bed.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky opened the sliding glass door, and poked his head out, “It’s freezing out here, Y/N. Come back inside.”

“Leave me be, Barnes,” she replied tonelessly.

When Y/N was irritated, she called him James. The fact that she’d skipped ‘James’ completely and had gone straight to ‘Barnes’ made him wholly uncomfortable. It meant she wasn’t just annoyed – she was pissed. Taken aback by her response, Bucky opened the door wider, and stepped barefoot and bare-chested out into the frigid night air.

“Talk to me?” he asked hesitantly.

Y/N shook her head, polished off her drink, and brushed past him as she headed for the door. Bucky called after her, and when Y/N didn’t respond or even acknowledge him, it wasn’t only his feet that felt numb – it was his entire body.

_What will this fix? You know you’re not a quick forgive._  
_And I won’t sleep through this. I survive on the breath you are finished with._  
_You can be mad in the morning. I’ll take back what I said._  
_Just don’t leave me alone here. It’s cold, baby._  
_Come back to bed._

“You said, ‘If I die tomorrow, at least I’ll die happy’,” Y/N snapped, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

He hung his head and let out a sigh, “Shit.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

Bucky knew Y/N wasn’t ignorant to the dangers of his job. Both her parents had been in the Marines and she’d followed in their footsteps with her own military service before becoming an agent. In a lot of ways, their shared experiences and the fact they worked in the same field that made what they had going between them work so well. Y/N’s acceptance of both his past and his present, as well as her complete trust and understanding, were just a couple of reasons why he fell in love with her.

But regardless of the understanding between them, the night before a mission was always hard, and they got through it together by following two, simple rules. One – no gallows humor allowed. No matter who they were with, what they were doing, or how long one of them would be gone – no death jokes. The second rule: no fighting. Being emotionally distracted in an extremely stressful, life-or-death situation was a good way to end up injured or even killed, and they both knew it. They were simple rules, really, and he’d broken the first one, which was prompting her to flout the second.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he wondered.

She tilted her face up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, “I didn’t call you out because I knew it was an accident. But it galled me, which is why I left the room, and why I asked you to leave me be. This is not an argument I wanted to have tonight.”

They didn’t disagree on much, or even really fight that often, but if they did argue, it was always intense and extremely heated. They were both so stubborn that it was nearly impossible for either of them to let an unresolved issue drop completely.

Conversely, they also knew some things were better left the hell alone.

Bucky closed the distance between them and placed his hands gently on her hips, “I don’t want to fight, Y/N.”

Y/N swallowed hard and met his gaze, “I don’t either.”

“I’m sorry,” he insisted as he pulled her into his arms.

“Don’t be,” she rasped as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Just take me to bed, Bucky. Take me to bed and make me forget you ever said it.”

Bucky let out a ragged breath, leaned down, and captured her lips with his own. The release of tension the kiss brought was palpable, and because he’d always been better at showing Y/N he was sorry rather than telling her, he didn’t hesitate to lift her in his arms, and carry her back to their bedroom.

_You can be mad in the morning, or the afternoon instead._  
_But don’t leave me 98 and 6 degrees of separation from you, baby._  
_Come back to bed._  
_Why don’t you come back to bed?_  
_Don’t hold your love over my head._

Though neither one of them actually said another coherent word to each other, he spent the next several hours apologizing, and with every breath and every touch, she repeatedly accepted and forgave.

When Bucky opened his eyes the following day, Y/N’s side of the bed was empty, but it wasn’t cold. Propped up between two pillows was a thermos of coffee, one of her dog tags, and a note scrawled on a piece of paper.

_Returning with grub and for one more round before the ‘ooh-rah.’ XO -Y/N_

Grinning broadly, he slipped Y/N’s dog tag on the chain with his own around his neck, and poured himself a cup from the thermos. He was just polishing off the first mug off when he heard the front door open and shut, and a set of keys clatter on the counter.

“You better be up and at ‘em!” she hollered by way of greeting.

“Why don’t you come in here and find out if I am?” he called back.

A few minutes later, Y/N appeared in the threshold, a bag in one hand and a tall cup of coffee in the other. The bag of pastries sailed through the air and landed on his chest, but Bucky set them and the thermos aside. Though he knew the treats from their favorite shop were sweet, he wanted something even sweeter, and knew Y/N could provide it. Smirking, he tossed back the blanket, and crooked his finger at her.

“What?” she prompted with feigned coyness.

“Lose the clothes, păpuşă,” Bucky commanded. “And come back to bed.”


End file.
